No Control
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: "Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun. I can't contain this anymore. I'm all yours, I got no control, no control."- One Direction, No Control


_Long time, no see my fellow Icelyn Newton followers._

 _I'm not sure if you are going to read this oneshot or not, but I wanted to get something out to you guys because it's Christmas. And we all need some Lynho from the shitty author (AKA me) who put Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer on TEMPORARY hiatus. I will let you know right here, right now, that I am currently working on the next chapter for said story. It's just taking a little bit because of stupid writer's block that is preventing me from writing anything that has to do with The Scorch Trials._

 _But alas, I missed my precious little Lynn and her hot boyfriend, Minho. So I needed to write some modern AU about them. Hope you guys like it!_

 _Disclaimer: Do not own the Maze Runner franchise or the song._

 _(Yes, the title is a One Direction song. Deal with it.)_

xxx

Lynn Newton was possibly the only girl Minho Park ever loved.

Out of all his other girlfriend's (which was like, a baker's dozen), she was the one he actually, genuinely loved. With her linen hair, amber eyes, smooth and succulent British accent, and most of all, the idea of just how much she was infatuated with him made Minho melt. He almost had no control when he was around her, having to hold himself back from even kissing her in public; it was possible Minho would take things too far and practically have sex with her in front of everybody.

But Lynn hadn't gone that far with Minho yet. She hadn't given him her all. They both were waiting for the right time, and it had to be the right time. There was one reason why they hadn't done the deed yet. That reason was Lynn had never had sex before, with like, anyone. Sure, she had a pretty steamy relationship with an Irish boy by the name of Louis a year ago. But Lynn was fifteen then, and of course Newt refused to let her boyfriend get too close to her. So that relationship immediately went down the drain. This night would have to be perfect if it was going to be her first.

And that night was approaching, Minho couldn't stand to kiss her and not take it a step further anymore. He. Had. No. Control. It was almost too much.

Minho could feel that night coming, and it came sooner than he thought.

xxx

It was a hot and humid summer eve.

Most of the gang (by 'gang', Minho meant Thomas, Lynn, Newt, Gally, Teresa, Harriet, Sonya, Zart, Frypan, and a few others) was gathered at Crank Palace, a sketchy club located on the brink of Glade City. The old brick building had booze, karaoke, and dancing, and that's all a group of teenagers needed.

The place was practically filled with the whole student body of Glade High, pop music blasting from the speakers and neon colored drinks were being sipped in the hands of every teen in the club. This had been the typical crowd to appear here on a daily basis, escaping the hands of their parents and having some fun. It was the beginning of summer after all.

Newt immediately began to doubt the place the second he stepped foot through the front door.

"No!" He exclaimed over the loud music. "I am NOT staying here."

Grabbing for his sister's arm, the elder Newton twin began to pull her out of the club; not wanting her to be a part of this malcontent world.

"Let loose, Newt." Lynn declared, prying her arm away from her brother's grasp. "It's summer! You deserve to have some fun, especially after having to take care of me for the entire year."

With that, Minho grabbed Lynn's hand and dragged her and Thomas onto the dance floor; swaying their hips and shouting along to the words of the songs with everybody else in the club. The black and white checkered floor vibrated as everyone jumped up and down to keep in beat with the songs that played over the speakers, bright strobe lights rotating vibrant colors to illuminate the glow-in-the-dark walls and shine some light in the room.

After almost two hours of dancing and drinking sodas that Newt insisted on buying, Minho had to sit down at a high top pushed to the side of the dance floor. Wiping away the sweat that beaded his forehead, he sipped a Dr. Pepper that was in a chilled glass (Newt made sure to keep them all hydrated in some way, he was trying to be the responsible one, Minho guessed). When he pulled his lips off the cool glass, he noticed a light pink lipstick stain on the edge. He must've grabbed Lynn's Dr. Pepper instead of his own, no matter why there were hints of roses and vanilla on his tongue.

His eyes searched the crowd of limbs and dancing teens for Lynn, finding her immediately as she was sandwiched in between Thomas and Gally, mouthing the lyrics to some Taylor Swift song playing.

She was definitely one of the easiest to spot. Her golden curls were tied up into a ponytail, the bobble holding it together coming loose from all the jumping up and down. Newt spoke disapprovingly of the shirt and shorts she was wearing, but Minho thought it looked absolutely fine. But that was coming from a hormonal teenage boy's point of view. Lynn sported a tight, white belly shirt that had tiny, little flowers scattered all over it, a pair of daisy dukes to match. Before you think that she went to this club barefoot, black sandals were on her feet, the ones Minho bought her on her 16th birthday to be exact.

Minho lost his breath just looking at her. He wanted to run his hands over her alabaster, freckled skin, showering her face with dozens of butterfly kisses.

In that moment, No Control by One Direction played throughout the entire club, making the walls vibrate with the sound waves descending from the speakers. Practically the whole room cheered, bursting out the lyrics as Minho vanished back into the crowd on the dance floor.

 _Stained coffee cup,_

 _Just a fingerprint of lipstick's not enough._

 _Sweet where you lay,_

 _Still a trace on innocence on the pillowcase._

He found Lynn, Thomas, and Gally again, joining in on the little fangirling moment that they were having over their favorite song playing. As they twirled around and made themselves look like idiots as they screamed the lyrics at the top of their lungs, Minho payed attention to the lyrics; listening to them intently.

 _Waking up,_

 _Beside you I'm a loaded gun._

 _I can't contain this anymore._

 _I'm all yours_ , _I got no control_ , _no control._

This song was basically describing Lynn and himself. How Minho couldn't contain himself anymore when around Lynn. He had no control.

Then, suddenly, Gally's hands turned him around and shoved him into Lynn, both their chests crashing together as Thomas had done the same to Lynn. The flaxen haired beauty giggled as she buried her head in Minho's chest, looking back up at him with her beautiful amber eyes to see Minho's charming smile.

"Hey," Minho said, leaning down to peck her lips sweetly.

"Hi," Lynn blushed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "We haven't talked to each other that much tonight, have we?"

"No, we haven't"

 _Powerless,_

 _And I don't care it's obvious._

 _I just can't get enough of you._

Minho was breathless gazing down into his lover's amber eyes, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her cheek bone. She looked so..sweet and pristine, her gentle facial features captivating Minho's mind. But something shimmered in the blonde's irises, passion, maturity, and pleading. Lynn wanted him. Wanted him as badly as Minho wanted her.

A certain innocence shimmered with Lynn's aura. After all, she had just turned 16, got her braces off in March, and still had her virginity. And Minho wanted to keep her that way, but also get to make brilliant love to her on a daily basis. He didn't think he could control it anymore, Minho was at his boiling point.

 _The pedal's down_ , _my eyes are closed._

 _No control_ , _no control._

Swooping his head down, Minho slammed his lips against Lynn's, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and pulling her body flush on his. He felt her stiffen at the sudden motion of affection, taking a second to relax and sink into the kiss. Winding her arms around Minho's neck, the catcalls and shouts of encouragement filled the entire dance floor.

He dragged her bottom lips between his teeth, earning dominance from the second their lips touched. Deciding to take it a little further whilst trying not to go too far, they were in public after all, Minho slipped his tongue into her mouth; the vanilla and roses from his Dr. Pepper returning to his senses. Caught in a dreamy haze, Minho picked Lynn off up the ground in one swift motion, her ankles locking behind his back.

Lynn threaded her fingers skillfully through Minho's sooty, black hair, feeling the world slow around them. Their kisses grew more languid and loving, tongues dancing to fight for dominance as they kissed with such compassion.

Breathlessly, Lynn pulled away; cupping Minho's face in her hands. With swollen and pink lips, she spoke words that almost made her lover drop her, taking him by complete surprise.

"Minho…I think I'm ready."

Wait, what? Did she just say what he thought she said?

"Babe, did you just say what I think you said?" Minho inquired, setting her back down on ground.

"Yes, I did." A small smile danced across Lynn's face, "But if you don't want to…"

"No, no, no! Of course I want to! Lynn, baby, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"You have?"

"You don't have a clue, don't you?"

Lynn shook her head, eyes sparkling.

"Lynn," Minho sighed, his eyes burning with passion. "Ever since the second I laid eyes on you I waited for this moment in time to come. But only if you're ready, I would never want to do something that you were uncomfortable with. If really want to do it, we are leaving right now, I can't wait much longer."

Getting on her tip toes, Lynn brushed her lips against his ear, placing her hands on his chest for balance.

She whispered, "Then let's get out of here."

xxx

Minho shut the door to his room with a slam that could wake the dead, pining Lynn's back up against it to attack her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

The car ride to Minho's house was probably the longest most agonizing five minute trip he has ever taken. Lynn sat in the passenger's seat next to him, leaning over the console to whisper into his ear and kissed at the skin between his shoulder blade and neck. While the tightness in his pants and Lynn's sweet murmurs almost made Minho stop the car and take her in the back seat to finally get to do what he wanted, somehow the strength to keep his hands on the steering wheel found its way into his mind.

But the second they closed the door to Minho's house, he completely lost control of his senses; grabbing the back of Lynn's neck and hauling her lips onto his.

With calloused hands, Minho grasped the belt loops of Lynn's shorts and tugged her hips forward, savoring the feeling of her body flush against his. His tongue slipped carelessly into her mouth, running along her teeth; moans escaping Lynn's swollen lips as she wound her arms around Minho's neck. Minho's kisses always made Lynn weak at the knees, something tickling the bottom of her stomach when she replied to his rough lips.

Minho ran his hands from Lynn's hips to the curve of her ass, dipping his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and running them along the edge until he reached the front again, fiddling with the button and zipper.

Lynn pried her lips off of Minho's, looking up at her lover breathlessly with eyes burning with passion. "Aren't your parents going to hear us, Minho?"

He sent her a smirk that almost caused her to melt right then and there. "No, babe. They're out of town for the entire week." Minho bent his head down to trace little nips and kisses down Lynn's neck and jawline, cradling her blushed cheek in his hand. "So if you want round 2, 3, and 4, nobody will bother us."

Blood overflowed Lynn's face, gasping slightly as Minho sucked and bit her neck, knowing it was going to leave a mark the next morning.

An uneasiness started to make her hands tremble, burying them in Minho's feather-like hair to hide her timidness from her boyfriend. Lynn began to ponder as Minho latched his lips back onto her's, fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

Was she ready for this? Is she making the right move? What would happen if the condom broke and she ended up pregnant? Or they might forget the condom and Lynn will get pregnant. Oh god, oh god, oh god, Lynn wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to give up her virginity just yet. But it could just be first-time jitters, nervous about what Minho will think of her bare body, maybe? Possibly? Lynn didn't know, she was just worried about all the plausible causes that could happen from having sex. Is going to hurt? Is Minho going to be gentle or completely lose his mind? Would she be expected to know everything there is about making love. Was she sure Minho was the one?

Well, what kind of question was that. Of course Minho was the one Lynn wanted to give her virginity to. She definitely didn't want her last boyfriend, Louis, to have it. He even left her because she wouldn't sleep with him, leaving Lynn in tears on their one year anniversary. Lynn would never trust another Irish boy with her heart again after that guy. She was ready for this, at least, she hoped she was.

All of a sudden, Lynn felt her back being pushed against Minho's mattress, left only in her panties and...hoooly shit her bra was gone. The blonde instantly covered her chest with her arms folded over her breasts. Sitting up, she frantically searched around the room, eyes looking to see where Minho went. Lynn pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling exposed and vulnerable as she shivered when the cool air of Minho's room hit her back.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the connected bathroom, Minho appearing in the doorway with a box of condoms in hand, with absolutely no clothes on. Sheltering her sight before he could notice, Lynn dropped her head to her knees and took deep breaths to come herself down. This was actually happening, in this bedroom. This was happening.

"Lynn, baby?" Minho's hand fell on her shoulder blade, rubbing his thumb gently on her freckled skin. "Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now if you want."

"No!" Lynn cried, her head rising from her knees, making sure to keep her chest pressed up against her legs. "I-I don't want to stop, I'm just...nervous."

Minho leaned forward to peck her nose, getting a loving smile to fall upon Lynn's lips. "There's nothing to be nervous every about," he said, placing a soft hand on Lynn's hip and twirling the material of her underwear around his finger. "It's just me, babe. It's just me."

Nodding her head, Lynn leaned forward and pressed her lips to Minho's once more, letting him slowly slip her underwear off and push her lightly against the mattress. Positioning himself between her legs, Minho gazed into Lynn's illuminated amber eyes as he braced his weight with both elbows on either side of her head.

He dragged her bottom lip between his teeth, licking his lips before speaking to the flaxen haired beauty beneath him. "This is gonna hurt a little, but I promise it will feel better in a second, okay?"

She nodded, taking Minho's face in her hands to press their foreheads together. Surely this wouldn't hurt that much and Minho was just exaggerating.

Wrong.

The second Minho thrusted into her, a sharp pain made Lynn whimper, clinging to Minho's body as she wrapped her arms around his neck; grasping the roots of his hair between her fingers. Tears sprung to her eyes as she squeezed her lids shut, feeling hot tears run down her cheeks and onto the back of Minho's neck. When he moved again, a whist cry escaped Lynn's lips as she tightened her limbs around Minho's body.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lynn's answer was planting an open-mouthed kiss on his lips, gripping the hair at the nape of Minho's neck.

"No, don't stop." She murmured, "Keep going and just kiss me."


End file.
